TrickorSweetheart
by Raining Eros
Summary: Ichigo and the Mews decide to go Trick or treating, but what happened when Ryou picks Ichigos option of Trick? Read and Review


Trick-or-Sweetheart

Disclaimer: As per usual I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew and unfortunately never will.

Summary: Ichigo and the Mew decide to go Trick or treating, but what happened when Ryou picks Ichigos option of Trick? Read and Review.

Authors Note: Hello everyone. I glad t announce another Ryou and Ichigo fanfic. I hope you enjoy this. Oh and I would like to say we don't have Halloween in my country but I think I HAVE THE GENERAL IDEA. Any suggestions re welcome.

"Ichigo!" Ryou yelled. Downstairs the Mews all giggled, even Zakuro was having trouble keeping a straight face. Keichierro who had been in the kitchen came out into the dining room with a puzzled look on his face. When he looked at all the Mews questioningly they couldn't prevent themselves from bursting out in their stifled laughter. Purin was actually rolling on the ground holding her aching stomach. This had been happening all week.

-One Weeks before-

"Ichigo, you're late again." Ryou said to they rather rushed looking Ichigo as she entered the already busy café. "Sorry." She managed to pant out. "What's your excuse this time?" Ryou asked sarcastically while leaning against the wall nonchalantly. "Halloween." She said simply and then walked past him towards the change rooms. Puzzled Ryou followed her, "What does Halloween have to do with you being late?" Ichigo looked at him as if he were mad, for a sixteen year old she really could make people think that she was younger. "It's tonight Ryou Shirogane." She then continued on her way to the change rooms. Still puzzled Ryou continued following her." That still doesn't explain why you're late Ichigo." He followed her right into the change rooms and then everyone in the café turned to see him stumbling backwards out of it followed by several flying objects and Ichigos voice shouting" What the hell are you doing in here Ryou! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" when the door slammed shut everyone watched with amusement as he got up, straightened his clothes and stormed off to the kitchen, red in the face. When he was out of the room, customers began talking again and some were laughing at the scene that they had just witnessed and the Mews simply shook their heads having seen several similar scenes and arguments take between the two before.

Keichierro was the only one in the kitchen when Ryou stormed in. He glanced up before he returned his attention to the cake he was busy on. When he was finished he called Lettuce, "Table three please Lettuce.' The green haired girl then rushed off to deliver the order to the waiting customers. He then focused all his attention on the fuming Ryou who was drinking water that he had retrieved from the fridge; he was still rd in the face. "You did it again, didn't you?' he eventually said deciding to give Ryou the chance to tell him what had happened this time. Ryou just nodded, standing there silently. "What did you do this time?" Keichierro asked patiently. Looking at Keichierro Ryou blushed slightly, " Followed her into the change rooms while arguing with her about her being late again." Keichierro could just imagine this happening, he chuckled, and this caused Ryou to glance quickly at him. Keichierro tried to stifle his laughter but he couldn't, eventually he just said, "You have to admit it is rather funny." Ryou eventually smiled slightly, "I guess it is."

In the change rooms Ichigo was fuming to herself as she finished changing. 'How could he come in here, I mean the nerve of him. I am so going to take advantage of Halloween tonight, imagine, I can't believe that he couldn't figure out why I was late." She then reverted to her usual happy self and went out to serve customers. She entered the kitchen to give Keichierro her first Orders and was about to go out again when she slammed into a warm, hard barrier, which was behind her. Falling backwards she was caught and stood on her feet again. "Now what does Halloween have to do with your being late?" Ryou asked the slightly stunned Ichigo. Placing her hands on her hips Ichigo looked at him as if he were an impossible child, this made him feel very young and her seem very mature, rolling her eyes as if exasperated she eventually said, "Ryou, between fighting predisites working at the café, breaking up with Masaya and attending school, this morning was the only free time I had." Looking even more confused, Ryou just stared at her, Ichigo sighed, "I went to buy my costume." She said tiredly. She then walked out of the kitchen past Ryou and went to take orders at another table.

Keichierro who had been watching this entire scene chuckled, Ryou was completely speechless. "Score one to Ichigo." Keichierro muttered under his breath, making a mental note to write it down. "She just bested me, didn't she?" Asked a stunned Ryou. Keichierro assured him that she had. Ryou was stunned; the baka strawberry had made him look like an incompetent idiot. He then stormed down to the lab.

Later when the café closed the girls were talking about what their costumes were. They were all going trick-or-treating with one another except for Zakuro who had a publicity appearance then a modelling show to participate in.

Mint was going as a ballet dancer, this wasn't surprising since she really was a dancer and it was the most obvious costume choice for her. Lettuce was going as a mermaid; everyone was looking forward to seeing how she replicated her advanced Mew form. Purin was going as a monkey in a tuxedo; she had a monkey suite and everything. When they asked Ichigo what she was going as she was unusually secretive and said they would see when they met outside the park. Even Zakuro was intrigued, she was sorry that she would miss it, it really sounded like fun. They then all bid Ryou and Keichierro a good night and went their separate ways so that they could all dress at home.

That night the mews were all waiting at the entrance of the park, as per usual Ichigo was late. They were just about to call her on her cell when she finally showed up, they nearly didn't recognize her. Her red hair was what gave her away. She was gorgeous, she looked sexy as sin and that was the exact impression she wanted her costume to make.

She wore a red leather cat suit, which clung to her every curve. She wore red spike heeled stiletto boots and red wrappings around her hands, leaving only her fingers bare. Her red hair, which had grown, was now loose, hanging past her shoulders. Her head were a simple gold tiara, she carried a red sack. She wore red eye shadow and lipstick and her nails were painted scarlet. She looked hot. The mews jaws dropped, if it hadn't been for her hair and usual cheerful "hello" they wouldn't have recognized her. She looked more mature and sexy as well as devious as sin. Purin was the first to recover. "She's a devil." The usual hyperactive monkey girl exclaimed excited and guessing what Ichigo was dressed as. Ichigo smiled but shook her head; she looked at the others expectantly, waiting for them to guess what she was. "A Demon?" Lettuce asked sounding as unsure of her self as per usual, Ichigo again shook her head again but smiled at her kindly. Mint looked at her for a while and then suddenly said "Sin." Ichigos smile widened as she nodded. They were all awed by her interpretation of sin and asked several questions. Once she had answered them all they set out to trick-or-treat.

"What's in the sack Ichigo?" asked a curious Lettuce after a while. Ichigo had produced another sack from the original red sack in which she had been collecting her candy. Ichigo said it was a surprise and that she would tell them when the need arose. Once they had circulated several blocks Purin suggested that they go and trick-or-treat at the café, all the Mews agreed enthusiastically, Ichigo smiled secretively pleased as they sat out for their daily work place.

When they arrived at the Cafe they found that it was apparently closed and empty, they knew otherwise, they knew that the guys were probably just working down in the lab. By mutual agreement they decided to bang on the door at the same time and scream trick-or-treat, they would then since they all looked different to their usual selves not say a word when the guys answered the door and then they would see whether or not they recognized them, and then the most important thing or all they would get their candy.

The girls were quite excited, the prospect of fooling the guys especially Ryou was most tempting. They then carried heir already full bags of candy to the café door and then resolved to stop giggling they all banged on the café doors really loudly.

In the lab the guys were working tirelessly at their computers, analysing data and monitoring for cyniclon activity when they heard the thunderous sound of a loud knock on the doors echoing throughout the café and eventually reaching their ears they then several vices shout at once, really loudly, "TRICK-OR-TREAT!" Stopping their work the guys glance at one another, Ryou was the only one to comment, "What the hell?" They then ascended the stairs to the café where the proceeded to the doors.

When they arrived at the door four expectant looking faces greeted them. They guys were stunned for a couple of ten Keichierros face broke in to a pleasant smile. "Evening ladies." Ryou just scowled. Then suddenly deviating from the original plan Purin jumped into the air and did a flip. She screamed as she hugged both Ryou and Keichierro "Hello!Trick or Treat!" Once she had released the now slightly red guys, Keichierro said, "Hello Purin." "Hello Keichierro." As lightly calmer Purin said. Keichierro and Ryou then looked at ten other girls questioningly, they weren't sure that they were the other mews or just Purin's friends. Seeing their glance Purin decided to give them a push in the right direction of the Mews original plan. Looking at the two guys seriously, which was pretty funny considering that she was in a monkey costume that was wearing a tuxedo, she said" You must guess who they are, or at least which mews they are. This was easier said than done considering, makeup, hair dye For Lettuce and contact lenses and the fact that they were wearing costumes, Ichigo was also slightly hidden behind Lettuce so the guys couldn't really see her that well.

Then guys then looked at the girls carefully. Keichierro identified Mint fast because she and him often talked about her Ballet so he summarised and recognized her as the dancer. They then saw Ichigo and Lettuce. Needless to say they identified lettuce easily because she looked like her advanced mew form with a few slight changes, it was then that they really had a good look at Ichigo, the last remaining mew. The other already identified looked at the guys, knowing that they were sure to show a really interesting reaction; they paid particular attention to Ryous Expression.

The guys were speechless, there was no doubt that it was Ichigo but the6y couldn't believe the changed person she appeared to be. Ryou was so shocked and amazed that he stood up straight and openly stared at her, Keichierro tried to speak but found that he wad unable to speak, Ryou found this. Eventually they acknowledged that it was Ichigo aloud and the Mews cheered and Ichigo smiled, commenting," Took you two long enough." The girls then headed into the café, dragging their bags of candy. The guys still shocked at seeing Ichigo followed them in. When the mews saw that the guys had sufficiently recovered they got down to serious business. They all at once surrounded the guys with a naughty gleam in their eyes; this of course was slightly scary for the guys who were outnumbered.

The girls then said, "Trick-or-treat" They guys who had been expecting something worse recovered from what they had been expecting and looked at the girls amused. Keichierro then said," sure hang on Line up I think we have some sweets in the cupboard from when I made the last batch." When he exited the room to fetch them the girls were left in the room with Ryou. Ichigo suddenly got an idea and since she was last in the line anyway went over to him where he was standing and leaning against the wall, slyly she walked until she was right next to him and said, "If you give me a raise you don't have to give me candy." Ryou had to restrain himself from laughing, "Nice try Strawberry, but no." Upset Ichigo said, "Why not? I work hard and its not like I don't deserve it. I mean you just are just being plain mean." Ryou smirked but didn't reply. Even angrier Ichigo said" I am so going to get you for this one day Ryou. "Ryou really had to stop himself from laughing this time, he instead sarcastically, "As if you could, you're nothing but a baka Strawberry." He then went over to help Keichierro Give the girl's sweets.

The guys gave all the girls a large amount of sweets, on condition they said "Trick-pr-treat" BY THEMSELVES Keichierros idea and then it was Ichigos turn when she said it Keichierro reached to give her sweets Ryou stopped him, he looked straight into her eyes and said "Trick." Ichigos face burned, but instead of the outburst that Ryou and the other expected she simply walked over to her original bag and brought out a business looking card and handed it to Ryou. She gave Keichierro a bag or candy, which she had in that bag and then smiling walked out the café.

The Mews watched as she left the café, hey were about to follow her when they heard Ryou burst out laughing, they looked back to see Ryou genuinely laughing and staring at the card that she had given him, curious the Mews decided to see what it said before they followed their leader. They had never seen Ryou laugh before.

Ryou was laughing so hard that he had tears in his eyes, he then wiped them a way and regained his usual composure. He turned to find the three remaining Mews and Keichierro looking at him with open curiosity, he handed the card to Keichierro and left the room. The card said,

You have chosen trick, somehow I knew that you would.

Watch your back for the next week Ryou; it's time for payback.

You'll regret your choice.

Happy Halloween

The girls weren't sure what was so funny but they handed the card to Keichierro said they would see him again o morrow and went on search of their loved leader. Expecting to find her upset, when they found her smiling they were slightly taken aback. Curious they walked with her, eventually their curiosity got the better of them and Purin burst out, "Ichigo how did you know? What's going on?" Smile brightening Ichigo lead them into the park where she explained.

She explained that she was sick of his behaviour and that she had decided to take advantage of Halloween for payback. Se explained that she knew he would ask for a trick, because he was always and the she explain her plan for the next week. When she was done all the Mews were amazed and in admiration of her. They understood her need for revenge and they looked forward to seeing her getting her own back, she had told them most of the pranks but she wouldn't tell them the finale but promised that she would before the time. They all parted looking forward tom the next day and upcoming week. They agreed to meet early before work and then they would fill Zakuro in, they then parted ways.

Back at the café Ryou was in his room on his bed, even now he couldn't help but smile she had set him up, he found it amusing that she had been able to predict his reaction to the obviously staged argument about a raise. He shook his head in slight amazement, he still couldn't believe it, and his secretly loved one had bested him. He was musing over the card when Keichierro walked in and handed the card back to him "Do you think she means it?' Keichierro asked, sitting on the computer chair at Ryous ask. Ryou shook his head vigorously, more to convince himself than Keichierro, "No I don't think she will, I don't think she would dare." None the less Ryou couldn't help but feel a knot of anticipation and slight wariness settle in his stomach.

Ryou and Keichierro were in the kitchen when all the girls arriving early surprised them; the others had paged Zakuro to arrive early. Once the girls had changed and unknown to Ryou Zakuro had been filled in the guys announced that they had to attend a meeting, concerning Ryous other businesses. The girls were understanding and the guys left Zakuro in charge and left. They promised to be back by noon. When they left Ryou said he knew she wouldn't' follow through and then left. Little did Ryou know that Ichigo who had known he would be on the lookout for tricks had decided to delay starting; their going out to the meeting gave her the perfect opportunity. Deciding to start slow and with some of the usual pranks Ichigo set up several booby traps for Ryou, in places that only he and Keichierro went, the girls would make sure that Keichierro didn't walk into them, they of course helped her.

When the guys returned they found the Mews, especially Ichigo, working as hard as usual, they were serving eh several customers as per usual. Keichierro had just gone into the kitchen and began to bake when the busy Mews and Keichierro heard a yelp of surprise, the Mews all suppressed smiles, they and the customers found this extremely difficult to do though when A drenched Ryou mad e his way through the Café downstairs on his was to find a giggling Ichigo. "Ichigo, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Ichigo looked up at Ryou in mock surprise, and equally mockingly said, "Why working sir. My I ask sir why you are drenched sir?" Angry Ryou said, 'you know perfectly well that you put a bucket of cold water above the lower staircase door." Ichigo looked affronted, "Why sir, how could you accuse me of such a thing I've been here the whole time, ask the customers if you don't believe me." The Mew and the customers nodded their confirmation of this when he looked around at them as if only now realising they we there, he then stormed off to his room. The customers al broke in to speculative chatter amongst themselves and the Mews just stood waiting. Seeing that their waitresses appeared to be waiting for something the customers also became silent, the reason became apparent when they suddenly heard another startled yelp. They all burst out laughing when a wet flour covered Ryou appeared in the room, he headed straight for Ichigo, murder in his eye, seeing this, Ichigo backed away, saying, "Mow Ryou calm down, just breath, calm down.' Seeing tat her efforts were having no effect on him Ichigo made a run for it, Ryou of course tried to get her but because he was wet kept slipping, when the red-haired waitress and the flour covered boss exited the room, through the kitchen the other MEWS EXPLAINED THE TRICK AND THE CUSTOMERS BOKE INTO AMUSED CHATTER, Ichigo had just accidentally guaranteed that the same customers would return the entire week to see her pranks.

For the rest of the week Ryou was weary, Ichigo played several pranks on him. These included putting itching powder in his bed, placing water balloons in his pillows, placing buckets with Jell-O, water or paint above doors and several more rather original pranks with even Purin wouldn't have suspected. As Ichigo had predicted in the card Ryou regretted his choice of prank he now realised she had far more guts tan he had even imagined, to do some of the things she had she had to have them.

-Back to the present-

It was the final day for Ichigos prank and Ryou was thankful. He had been pranked and tricked in so many ways that it wasn't funny; he had resolved to give her the treat next year. He had at first tried to retaliate in his usual way of being harder in her than the other but she had simply pranked him more. He was beaten and he was ready to admit it, she was definitely in a class of her own. He decided that she must be really happy and proud of herself.

Ichigo was actually worse for the wear tan Ryo. It wasn't in her nature to be mean to other and this past week ha turned out to actually hurt he more than it did him. She had enjoyed the first prank but since then she had found that she found no pleasure in her pranks. Sometime during the desperate run for her life after that Flour incident she had realise that she actually liked being chased by him and then she had been astounded to realise she actually loved him more than she had loved anyone, this love for him went far deeper tan anything else she had felt before.

She decided that she wouldn't prank him today but would rather just leave him. She had had enough and that was that. She decided she would apologise that evening when she closed up.

The entire day the customers, Mews, Keichierro and Ryou listened and watched for the grand finale prank. They were all disappointed when the Café closed and Ryou had still not been pranked. Curious the girls questioned Ichigo who had been uneasily quiet that day but she simply shook her head and otherwise ignored them Realising that she wasn't going to talk the Mews and Keichierro headed out to their usual evening engagements leaving Ichigo to clean and close up and leaving Ryou working in the lab.

Ryou couldn't understand it; he hadn't been pranked once that day. 'Perhaps that was the prank?' he wondered. He was deep in thought when he heard Ichigo enter the room. She ad changed into her casual wear and was bringing the keys down to him. Hesitant he accepted them half expecting them to be involve in a prank. He looked at her with a questioning expression when she didn't immediately leave. Working up her courage Ichigo took a step forward and began. "I am really sorry Ryou. I shouldn't have done any of this. I really am sorry." She said looking at her feet as she ended. Suspicious Ryou said sarcastically, "So is the prank for today, I didn't realise you had sunk that low." Despite hearing her swift gasp he continued, "You must really think I'm stupid if you think I am going to fall for that." Ryou was startled when he saw her look up at him with tears running down her face, he was even more surprised when she said in a trembling and tearful voice, "It wasn't a joke and neither is this. I QUIT." She then turned and ran out the lab.

Ryou sat there stunned for a few seconds, there was no way she was faking he had seen it in her eye. She was dead serious; it wasn't a prank but a genuine action. Realising what he had just done he shot out of his chair after her.

Ichigo had just reached the front doors when he caught hr. She was running when suddenly she felt his hand curl on her wrist and jerk her to him.

"Like hell you will." Ryou said as he jerked her into his embrace and then he pressed his lips against her in a hard kiss.

Realising her enough to be able to look he in the yes Ryou said, "Ichigo even with all the hell you have put me through this last week I love you, I have loved you for a long time and I will be damned if I lose you know.

Tears still in her eyes but now of joy Ichigo said, "I love you too." Unable to believe it for a second Ryou looked searchingly onto her eyes, as if searching for the key to her soul, apparently he was satisfied as he brought he into a strong, comforting and loving embrace.

When his lips touched her hair, she couldn't help moving closer against him, snuggling into the comfortable warmth of his arms. She felt Ryous lips touch hr forehead and the quivering sensation raced clear down to her feet. Then they brushed the wetness of her eyelashes, the bridge of her nose, seeming to touch each pale teardrop on her face. His hand bit into her shoulder as her name so softly. Her lashes fluttered open to gaze into the deep blue intensity of his eyes while she tilted her head upwards to receive his kiss. Without conscious direction her hand reached up curling into the silkiness of his hair, drawing him closer to her. Waves of ecstasy washed through her, each one leaving her weaker and more pliable than the one before. The warm moisture of his mouth drowned any nervous resistance. At the increased demand in his kiss her lips parted involuntarily, bringing her a new rapture of unearthly enjoyment. His arms were steel bands pressed her tightly against him until every stud of his shirt was driven through the thin cotton of her shirt.

His lips left hers a Ryou buried his head in the curve of her neck, nibbling at the sensitive cord until Ichigo moaned from the pleasure the action invoked. Now Ichigo could feel the rapid beat of his heart as it marked time with the erratic pace of hers. An exquisite quiver of satisfaction claimed he as she realized that she had excited him as much as he had her. Ryou returned his lips once more to her mouth, roughly and possessively, as their physical desire mounted to an even higher pitch.

Eventually they parted, when the need to breathe won over their enjoyment. Ichigo then said breathlessly, "Trick-or-treat?" Ryou smiled. "Neither you're my sweet." They both laughed but now both found the past week rather amusing. Smiling they descended to the lab where they sat together, Ichigo on Ryous lap. Both knew that life couldn't get any better. Neither thought about the days to come but simply lived in the moment. Life was perfect.

-Epilogue-

Four years later it was Halloween. The Mews had defeated Deep Blue, Kept their power and stayed good friends. They still worked at the Café but were I college. That Halloween Ryou proposed to Ichigo by handing her a card that said:

You chose to date, me, I wasn't sure you would.

I love you and always will.

Will you marry me?


End file.
